


The Scream Queen and the Devil

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Cyclone, Drabble, F/M, Quintis - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you tickle me we'll either fight or kiss, there's no in-between." Unapologetic Quintis fluff based off a tumblr post//</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scream Queen and the Devil

**The Scream Queen and the Devil**

**::Based on a post on** tumblr::

**I don’t own Scorpion, its characters, or anything else you get from this related to it.**

* * *

 

Happy’s eyes widened extremely when she saw Toby’s hands coming for her middle. It’d been a bet, Happy had won, leaving Toby $50 poorer and looking for revenge, which he found in her ticklishness. She ran around to the other side of the table they were at, arms instinctively wrapping around her sides to protect them. He discovered her one weakness after they’d been (openly) dating for a week, through the stealing of a hat. She’d screamed and jumped, finally getting him off after she elbowed him “accidentally” in the face.

“Toby-Toby no you swore you wouldn’t. I’ll burn a hole in your hat I sawer to-AGh.” Running to the couch, where she was soon body slammed into the side of it, shrieking manically and flailing wildly to no avail.

“Well,” He started, hands coming into contact with her sensitive skin, “desperate times call for desperate measures. I’ll prove that was rigged.” Toby’s words were almost drowned out under Happy’s laughing.

“I- I swear it wasn’t! I won that stupid bet fair and square.” She gasped out, placing a hit on his chest and jaw, wherever she could get one in. His hands slowed considerably, with each successful hit. She quickly realized that if she could flip them, she’d have an immediate win. Gathering her might through heaving breaths and jerking legs, she elbowed him as hard as she could in the side. Making his hands come to a complete standstill as she used her force to switch their positions the rest of the way and straddled his hips.

His hands came to rest on the area he was just assaulting, but they were light, fingers barely ghosting over the section repeatedly. “Oh, Hap, looks like you got me.” Defeated, but with a smug smirk knowing he could easily overtake the situation once again. His eyebrows raised, questioning, when she leaned her head down and met his lips with hers, but easily fell into her rhythm. Her calloused hands knocked the hat off his head and tangled in his hair as his locked around her back, pulling her impossibly closer. Grinding their hips together, Happy nudged at his lips with her tongue, gaining entrance instantly.

Continuing on as they were until they heard the all too familiar sound of the heavy metal door opening, she slowly retracted her lips from his. The rest of the team casted a quick glance at the couple before recognizing it as an intimate moment and busying themselves elsewhere. They were only used to quick pecks and forehead kisses, not full on make-out sessions in the middle of the garage. (Sylvester always had the hospital as a safe spot for him and Megan, but Toby and Happy didn’t.)

A flushed Happy sat up the rest of the way on Toby, smoothing down her hair and placing his hat on her head before leaning down, and whispering directly in his ear, “Desperate times call for desperate measures.” lifting herself off of him and sashaying back to her work station with a wink, hat still atop her head.

Toby made small bets against her whenever he could-provided ice was on standby to put on wherever her hands got a lick in. Though he always opted for pulling her down on top of _himself_ after that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta-ed so mistakes are mine. I saw the post and immediately thought of these two faves, so voila.


End file.
